


Un Conte

by admamu



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions to Catholic culture, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles is a Teacher, Erik is a farmer, Literary References & Allusions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admamu/pseuds/admamu
Summary: Dans une librairie : un livre que l'on cherche et qu'on ne trouve pas. Une rencontre biblique. Douze heures dans la vie de Charles un soir du 24 décembre.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Un Conte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/gifts).



> Contradictoire je suis : je ne vous souhaite pas un joyeux Noël.

**Prologue :**

Charles détestait Noël. Aussi loin que sa mémoire remontait, Charles avait toujours détesté Noël. En Noël, il détestait : la célébration de la sainte famille hétérosexuelle, les papas et les mamans bien genrés et bien rangés, les enfants propres et sages. Bien sûr, enfant, il n’avait pas détesté Noël pour ces raisons-là ; ce fut plus tard, adulte et réfléchissant, qu’il avait vu en Noël une institution dans laquelle il n’avait pas de place. Petit garçon, Charles avait détesté Noël de tout son petit être tremblant, par frustrations accumulées et colère. Car, petit garçon, Charles avait demandé plusieurs années de suite que le Père Noël lui apportât un costume de fée, rose, avec des ailes en satin, roses, et une baguette magique pailletée. A la place il avait reçu des voitures télécommandées que vicieusement il transformait en carrosses en les recouvrant d’étoiles et de fleurs autocollantes. Petit garçon, Charles aurait voulu être une princesse, on lui avait expliqué qu’il pouvait devenir ce qu’il voulait : pompier, astronaute, coureur automobile, médecin, tout sauf princesse. Mais Charles dans les contes était amoureux du prince qu’il trouvait fort joli dans son pourpoint et ses bas et le prince aimait la princesse alors Charles avait voulu être la princesse. Ensuite Charles avait compris qu’il ne fallait pas parler de ces choses-là, que cela mettait les gens très mal à l’aise au point même de provoquer leur colère, au risque de se faire bousculer et montrer du doigt dans la cour de récréation, de se faire convoquer par l’instituteur, de causer du chagrin à sa maman. Alors Charles avait appris à mentir et à Noël il n’avait plus commandé que des livres dans lesquels personne ne fourrait son nez, à part lui.

Ainsi, depuis belle lurette, Charles ne fêtait plus Noël, il ne rejoignait plus sa grande et si merveilleuse famille, toute cette ribambelle d’oncles, de tantes, de cousins et de cousines pourvus eux-mêmes d’enfants pleurnichards et qui tous faisaient exprès d’oublier que Charles était gay. Le 24 décembre, Charles allait au théâtre, à l’opéra, au ballet ou en boîte de nuit où avec d’autres gens qui comme lui n’aimaient pas Noël, il dansait et s’amusait.

Ce fut avec une profonde satisfaction et en poussant la porte de sa librairie préférée qu’il constata que dans sa détestation de Noël il persistait : la boutique était emplie de monde qui s’affairait à choisir les derniers cadeaux et oh mon dieu ! Combien Charles était content de ne pas faire partie de ces gens-là. Pas de famille, pas de cadeau, pas d’embarras. D’autant plus que les gens choisissaient en dépit du bon sens les livres qu’ils offriraient : sans les ouvrir, sans les feuilleter, en se disant qu’un livre ça donne un air intelligent et réfléchi à celui qui l’offre.

L’atmosphère était surchauffée, ça sentait la sueur et un peu la panique. Charles retira son écharpe et ses gants, salua Jacqueline, la libraire, une grande dame très élégante, aux cheveux gris, dont le sautoir en perles lui rappelait celui de sa grand-mère défunte, la seule personne qui l’eut réellement aimé et qui l’autorisait en secret à porter ses bijoux. Dans la foule, en évitant les étals où s’entassaient les sorties de l’hiver et qui invendues finiraient au pilon, il se faufila et descendit au sous-sol consacré aux ouvrages d’occasion. C’était une large cave voutée dans laquelle ne venaient que les grands lecteurs, en quête d’un volume qui n’était plus édité, d’un livre qu’ils avaient lu mais qu’ils avaient perdu et qu’ils voulaient relire ; les étudiants fauchés. Chaque année, Charles conseillait cet endroit à ses étudiants en leur expliquant qu’il était préférable de posséder un livre si on veut l’annoter plutôt que de l’emprunter à la bibliothèque universitaire. Lui-même le fréquentait beaucoup, au moins une fois par semaine et il connaissait les rayonnages par cœur, les titres rangés dans l’ordre alphabétique des noms d’auteurs. L’ambiance y était tranquille, sensiblement plus tranquille et feutrée qu’à l’étage, intime presque. Jacqueline qui chouchoutait ses clients les plus fidèles avait installé un porte-manteau auquel Charles en soupirant d’aise suspendit le sien, et une banquette qui, sur les conseils de Charles, avait été choisie couleur grenat. Cette cave, c’était un peu l’annexe de sa propre bibliothèque, il y passait de longues heures, en faisait souvent la fermeture, y buvait le thé en compagnie de Jacqueline. Pour l’heure il n’y avait personne, à part Fabien, un des employés, un petit blond assez coquet, qui était très amoureux de Charles, du moins Charles le soupçonnait-il, parce qu’il le regardait avec des yeux de biche apeurée et que son pied gauche s’agitait frénétiquement dès que Charles entrait. Perché sur un tabouret, en train d’enregistrer dans le catalogue des livres nouvellement acquis, il laissa filer d’une voix flûtée :

« Bonjour monsieur Xavier.

\- Bonjour Fabien. Vous ne participez pas à la bataille qui se livre en haut ?

\- Non. D’après Jacqueline, je suis plus utile ici et puis je ne sais pas faire les paquets-cadeaux.

\- Tant mieux pour vous. »

Il y avait aussi tout au fond de la cave un homme, très grand, plus grand que Charles, dont Charles ne voyait que le dos. Lui aussi avait posé son manteau, il portait un pull en laine, tricoté main, bleu indigo, au col cheminée un peu lâche et qui s’ornait de larges dessins de flocons blancs. C’était à la fois délicatement viril et terriblement enfantin. Et puis, en sus du pull nécessairement tricoté par une mère soucieuse car aucun adulte mature et bien intentionné eût pu tricoter ce pull et l’offrir, du reste ce pull était-il une déclaration d’amour réciproque : _j’adore mon fils – j’adore ma mère_ ; en sus du pull donc, il y avait des hanches étroites, un calvaire pour la vue puisqu’il était impossible qu’un être humain normalement constitué possédât de telles hanches, aussi fines, aussi osseuses ; et un cul aux proportions impeccables, dimensionné de telle façon qu’ils s’accordait parfaitement à l’étroitesse des hanches : un cul petit, ferme et musclé. Tout ceci, situé en bas du pull tricoté par maman, incarnant par-delà la notion même de sobriété ce que Charles aurait défini comme de l’austérité, en haut du pull en revanche c’était l’incendie, le feu à la savane, l’embrasement du monde. L’homme était roux, d’une rousseur apocalyptique et divine, de celle qu’on voit au Christ dans certains tableaux italiens. Jésus sans quitter les langes dans lesquels l’avait emmailloté sa mère avait sauté directement sur la croix – à la décharge de Charles et de sa lecture biblique d’un homme qu’il ne voyait que de dos, il fallait dire qu’il avait passé l’été précédent à Sienne. Mais le Christ, à ce stade, pouvait encore être vilain. Ne restait plus qu’à le vérifier et à se désoler ensuite, ou se réjouir, que l’art tînt mieux ses promesses que la nature. Par un heureux hasard, le livre que Charles était venu chercher se trouvait exactement dans le rayonnage devant lequel se tenait le flamboyant et pas encore entièrement vu inconnu. Charles s’approcha. Dans une librairie, par le fait qu’on prête aux autres une concentration semblable à la sienne, on accepte très bien de se côtoyer, de se frôler. En fronçant les sourcils et en pointant ses lèvres, fabriquant ainsi la grimace à peine théâtralisée d’une intense réflexion, Charles se posta tout près de l’énigmatique rouquin, le poussa du coude et murmura un poli « oh ! pardon… ». On lui répondit gravement : « je vous en prie… ». Charles tourna la tête et leva les yeux. Bien sûr bien sûr il ne fallait pas douter de la supériorité de la nature : il y avait les paysages alpins, la campagne toscane, la lande écossaise, le soleil sur l’océan. Et les visages humains. Particulièrement celui-ci, d’une pâleur tirant sur le rose et le bleu à cause de la rousseur et des veines aux tempes apparentes, magnifiquement symétrique et glacé, tout de même affable, au regard givré et aux cils brodés. Charles en fut tout chose ; foin du blasphème : le Christ était sacrément baisable ! Et amical et également intéressé puisque le sourire initié par courtoisie s’accentua franchement quand les yeux bleu-gris rencontrèrent ceux de Charles, l’arme fatale de son charme – à quarante ans dépassés, Charles connaissait ses atouts –, qu’il lui suffisait de baisser ou d’agrandir exagérément en les mouillant un peu pour qu’on ne lui opposât aucune résistance. Ce qu’il fit : Charles inclina la tête, sourit et rougit légèrement, deux cartes jouées en valant mieux qu’une. Conclusion ou hypothèse de travail pour la suite : le Christ dont on ne connaissait pas le nom, était beau et gay, la dernière assertion ayant toujours eu au cœur de Charles valeur de vérité. Pour autant, Charles ne se démonta pas, il était venu pour un livre, il ne repartirait pas sans, même agréablement accompagné. Malheureusement, Charles était petit et le livre situé tout en haut de l’étagère. Mais Jacqueline qui avait pour lui de tendres prévenances avait acquis un petit marchepied qui lui permettait en grimpant dessus d’atteindre le dernier degré de la bibliothèque. Adéquatement positionné sur sa gauche, Charles le crocheta du pied, le fit glisser au sol et monta dessus. Son élévation fut commentée d’un admiratif et ironique « oh ! Ooh… ». Charles en eut un petit tremblement ravi. Il se hissa sur ses pointes. « Voulez-vous qu’on vous aide ? », proposa-t-on avec un engagement non feint, « non ça va, je vous remercie », Charles posa son index sur la rangée de livres qu’il déclina et … ô désespoir, le livre n’était pas là.

Fortement désappointé, Charles retomba sur ses talons. Le Christ avait fait un pas de côté et, goguenard, s’était accoudé à la bibliothèque pour l’observer. Tout à son ennui, Charles l’épia de biais puis, pivotant sur le marchepied, il interpela Fabien à l’autre bout de la cave.

« Dîtes Fabien : comment se fait-il qu’il n’y ait pas _Notre-Dame-des-Fleurs_ ? »

Surpris, Fabien se redressa et fit son dos bien droit.

« De quel auteur ? Peut-être vous ne regardez pas au bon endroit ?

\- De quel auteur ? De quel auteur ? s’offusqua Charles (regard jeté au Christ qui afficha ostensiblement le même effarement – on était entre gens lettrés). De Genet, pardi.

\- De Genet, vous dîtes ? Et vous êtes à la lettre G ? fit Fabien en s’empressant de descendre de son tabouret.

\- Oui, oui, je suis à la lettre G. Et ce n’est pas la peine de venir vérifier à ma place. Il n’y est pas, il n’y est pas. Là. »

Charles avait froncé les sourcils et pris sa voix de professeur mécontent. Fabien s’arrêta net.

« Vous ne voulez pas que je regarde ? Peut-être il a été rangé ailleurs…, chevrota-t-il.

\- Je vais le faire. Merci.

\- Vous êtes sans pitié, murmura-t-on à côté de lui.

\- Travailler dans une librairie et ne pas connaître Genet, c’est un comble », proféra Charles.

Charles repivota, se hissa de nouveau, « toujours pas d’aide ? », reproposa-t-on, Charles reparcourut attentivement toute la rangée de livres. Et non, définitivement, _Notre-Dame-des-Fleurs_ n’était pas là. Une grande détresse s’abattit sur Charles : pourquoi avait-il prêté son propre exemplaire, à un hétérosexuel de surcroît, qui avait dû n’y rien comprendre et qui ne le lui avait pas rendu ? Et qu’allait-il faire le soir du 24 alors que pour une fois il avait projeté de ne pas sortir, les spectacles mis à l’affiche ne l’intéressant pas, et qu’il s’était promis malgré tout d’embêter intimement et solitairement le monde en lisant ce sommet de la subversion qu’était _Notre-Dame_ ? Les yeux perdus sur les tranches des livres devant lui, il soupira.

« On peut vous aider, reproposa-t-on encore.

\- En quoi ? Il n’est pas là, il n’est pas là, c’est tout. Mais comment vais-je faire ? » se tourna Charles.

Le Christ amusé souriait.

« Moi je l’ai. Je vous le prête si vous voulez… »

Alléluia !

Toujours posté sur son marchepied, Charles abaissa le regard. Il avait trouvé son Sauveur, un sauveur des largesses duquel il abusa, tant il avait pour principe que des beautés que la vie déposait devant vous il fallait abuser.

« C’est vrai ? Vous feriez ça ? Vous me le prêteriez ? Mais vous ne me connaissez pas ! Et quand ? Quand me le prêteriez-vous ? J’en ai besoin demain, absolument !

\- Demain, oui. Mais à deux conditions… »

En tout acte de générosité, il y a de l’intérêt propre. Charles endura cette loi en souriant.

« Lesquelles ?

\- Que vous acceptiez de boire un verre avec moi et…

\- Et ?

\- Que vous ne descendiez jamais de votre petit escabeau. »

Charles rougit, le Christ plissa ses yeux de plaisir et rosit. C’était saugrenu et charmant de voir rosir le Christ (le Christ rosissait-il en compagnie de Jean le Bien-aimé ?) au point que sa peau pâle dans le col laineux du pull fleurît.

Charles posa un coude sur l’étagère et demeura sur le marchepied.

« Si j’accède à votre première demande, je ne pourrai pas accéder à la seconde. Et vice-versa.

\- C’est vrai. Je vais donc me résoudre à être à demi content.

\- C’est la vie, il faut faire des choix ! Laquelle préférez-vous ? s’égaya Charles.

\- Sans conteste, la première.

\- Bien. »

Alors Charles tendit une main qu’avec un zèle gracieux le Christ saisit et, ainsi soutenu, il descendit de son piédestal. Arrivé tout en bas, comme d’un carrosse tombé, Charles était tout petit face au Christ très grand. Le bout de ses doigts, un instant, resta niché au creux de la paume et leurs coudes à tous deux levés figurèrent un menuet arrêté. Fabien malappris toussa, ils s’embarrassèrent et se séparèrent. Faisant comme chez lui, ce qui à peu de choses près était le cas, Charles invita le Christ à s’asseoir sur la banquette couleur grenat. Charles croisa les jambes et balança son pied. Le Christ, confortablement mis, plia un coude sur le dossier et logea sa joue dans sa paume ouverte. Tout bas Charles dit pour qu’on ne les dérangeât pas :

« A mon tour, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

\- Faîtes. On n’est pas loin de tout vous accorder.

\- Si vite ?

\- Si vite.

\- (Paupières baissées, vivement relevées) Votre nom ? Parce que pour être sincère et bien que je ne craigne pas d’être sacrilège, ça m’embête un peu de continuer à vous désigner mentalement comme Jésus-Christ notre Seigneur… »

Le Christ eut un éclat de rire, rapidement éteint par un rabrouement de Fabien. En plus de rosir, le Christ riait, avec aux coins des yeux des petites rides, comme autant de filaments de joie.

« Erik.

\- Phonétiquement on est assez proche, commenta Charles.

\- Et physiquement aussi d’après vous ?

\- C’est-à-dire qu’on ne sait pas à quoi réellement ressemblait le Christ. C’est une impression fondée sur les représentations qu’on en a fait… Vous aimez la peinture ? Moi, j’aime beaucoup la peinture, l’italienne pour être précis, et vous me faîtes penser à plusieurs toiles que j’ai vues cet été et…

\- Etes-vous anglais et toujours bavard ? »

Charles, connaissant sa propension naturelle au bavardage, ne l’avait jamais corrigée, il aimait trop les mots pour se taire.

« Anglais non, je suis écossais. Et toujours bavard, il faut voir…

\- Voir quoi ?

\- A quoi je m’occupe… »

Le Christ-Erik força son indignation en écarquillant les yeux. Ce garçon avait des iris facettés comme des diamants bleus. Mais son scandale fut de courte durée puisqu’il renchérit, curieux :

« Cette chose-là, pourrait-on la voir aussi ? Monsieur…

\- Charles.

\- Monsieur Charles ?

\- Non ! Charles, c’est mon prénom. C’est monsieur Xavier.

\- Alors enchanté, monsieur Charles Xavier.

\- De même, monsieur Le Christ-Erik…

\- Lehnsherr. Dîtes Erik Lehnsherr. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et Erik guignant effrontément Fabien qui courbé derrière son ordinateur les épiait indiscrètement, garda la main de Charles dans la sienne et lui baisa le bout des doigts. Quelques instants plus tôt au fond du trou, malheureux à fendre des pierres, Charles était en haut des cimes, en compagnie d’anges aux ailes roses et satinées.

On s’amusait beaucoup. En Charles, la fabuleuse petite luciole, ce versant de lui-même qu’il appréciait parce qu’elle avait le courage de ses imprudences, voulut encore jouer à se chauffer les ailes à la flamme de la rousseur intrigante, à passer dangereusement sous le givre du regard complice et taquin, frôlant de trop près un filet tendu pour elle, au risque de s’y retrouver piégée. Tout jeu, malgré ses premières légèretés, recélait des gravités cachées. Ainsi, de l’attention posée sur lui, évidente et délicieusement polie, Charles voulut abuser.

« Monsieur Lehnsherr, répéta Charles en faisant rouler les R et en appuyant son accent écossais. Monsieur Lehnsherr... Serait-il possible que vous me prêtiez _Notre-Dame_ dès ce soir plutôt que demain ? » 

Urgent il grilla tous ses vaisseaux et retira sa main qui venait d’être délicatement baisée.

« Non pas ce soir, je suis désolé.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui : ah.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes pris ?

\- On peut dire ça. Par ma mère. »

Charles s’empourpra d’avoir été si cavalier.

« Ah ! Je comprends ! Vous fêtez Noël en avance.

\- Non, ce n’est pas ça. Je vais voir ma mère, c’est tout… Entre nous, vous ne devriez pas tant rougir, c’est déloyal. »

Charles rougit un peu plus et se rengorgea.

« Je ne le fais pas exprès…

\- A d’autres !

\- Je vous assure… mais demain c’est le 24 et vous êtes disponible malgré tout ?

\- Pour vous, oui. »

Alors Charles, excessif, adorant ses excès bien qu’il en récoltât parfois des misères, au point tel qu’il les considérait comme le sel de sa vie, orgueilleux aussi, décida qu’Erik était réellement une flamme au feu de laquelle se brûlaient les ailes de millions de papillons, et qui, pour lui seul, s’adoucissait.

« Bien, bien, marmonna-t-il, cachant mal son plaisir et son trouble. Alors, comment faisons-nous ?

\- Mais vous, vous ne fêtez pas Noël ?

\- Ah ! Ne me parlez pas de ça ! s’agaça-t-il.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes féroce ! se réjouit Erik.

\- Non, protesta-t-il en mettant cavalièrement sa main sur un genou, comme en terrain conquis (main qui fut abondamment câlinée du regard). C’est juste que je n’aime pas Noël, je vous expliquerai… (main retirée, à égal regret d’elle-même et du genou).

\- Des mystères… Est-ce que dix-sept heures demain à la brasserie du Théâtre, cela vous convient ?

\- C’est parfait ! »

Erik se leva. Charles eut l’impression d’un monolithe dressé auquel on aurait mis un pull bleu : le granit devenait friable. Lui-même, après tant d’émotions, ayant les jambes et le cœur flageolants, il resta assis. Erik enfila son manteau, il avait un très joli manteau, gris chiné, autrement plus élégant que le pull tricoté par maman et dont il redressa le col d’un coup sec. Pour le plaisir de Charles, il ne se contenta pas de le saluer, il revint. Posant une main sur le dossier de la banquette, à côté de la tête de Charles, il se pencha et, se penchant encore, avec dans le regard une envie non dissimulée, il baisa la joue de Charles, tout en haut, à la limite de la tempe, en disant : « tu permets ? Tu es charmant, terriblement charmant… ». Puis il s’en alla.

Sous le regard désapprobateur et jaloux de Fabien, Charles s’alanguit dans la banquette. Il songea qu’il fallait prendre des précautions. Il décida de n’en rien faire.

**Douze heures dans la vie de Charles :**

Assez souvent Charles venait-il à la brasserie du Théâtre, idéalement placée à quelques rues de l’université. Quand il le pouvait, si elle était libre, il s’asseyait à la table coincée entre le bar et la vitrine, l’endroit fabriquant une petite alcôve, dont il pouvait voir à la fois la salle et la rue. Lorsqu’il entra, prenant le prétexte d’essuyer soigneusement ses pieds sur le paillasson pour balayer la salle d’un regard circulaire, il vit que la place était déjà occupée. Erik était assis sur la banquette qui, adossée au mur, faisait face à la salle. Il avait vu Charles entrer, il lui souriait. Charles lui sourit en retour. De nouveau, Charles fut frappé par sa grande beauté, sa rousseur, sa peau pâle, mais aussi et un peu plus nettement par sa sorte de sévérité ; il avait cet air froid et lointain qu’ont les caractères exigeants et dédaigneux qui choisissent avec soin leurs plaisirs et leurs intérêts, qui méprisent le commun. Pour l’heure, son austérité, perceptible à la raideur de son dos et à la clarté de son regard, était atténuée par son sourire – Charles n’étant donc pas un plaisir commun – et son chandail. Un chandail rouge, tricoté par les mêmes mains que le pull de la veille, où caracolaient d’une épaule à l’autre, des façons de rennes. Charles sourit davantage, Erik comprit qu’il se moquait de lui, il haussa les sourcils. Charles s’approcha en retirant ses gants et son écharpe.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? commença Erik.

\- Non mais je me demandais : votre maman a un stock de laine qu’elle veut absolument écouler ?

\- Vous n’aimez pas mes pulls ?

\- Si. Beaucoup. Vous en avez un différent pour chaque jour ?

\- Ah si vous saviez ! Je suis chaudement pourvu pour plusieurs années de suite ! »

Coincé entre le zinc et la table, Charles déboutonna son manteau.

« Vous avez pris ma place habituelle, fit-il remarquer.

\- Ah ? Vous voulez que je me mette en face ?

\- Oh non ! En se serrant un peu, on devrait pouvoir tenir… »

Le manteau de Charles rejoignit celui d’Erik posé sur une chaise et Charles s’assit sur la banquette, à côté d’Erik qui se décala un peu. Immédiatement Erik se tourna vers Charles, pivotant légèrement sur lui-même et étirant son bras sur le dossier. Charles crut que comme la veille dans la librairie il allait l’embrasser. Cela ne se produisit pas. En cette fin d’après-midi d’un 24 décembre, il n’y avait pas tant de monde dans la brasserie, quelques retardataires faisant une pause avant la grande bataille du soir, leurs derniers paquets posés entre leurs pieds, alors Charles s’enhardit, il tendit le cou et surprit Erik en effleurant sa joue. « Oh ! », fit ce dernier tout à fait ravi, « je vous rends ce que vous m’avez donné hier », « mais si je vous l’ai donné, ce n’était pas pour que vous me le rendiez », « vous ne voulez pas que je vous embrasse ? », immobile un instant, tremblant d’un désir qui le contraignait, Erik répondit : « si », « bien… vous avez déjà commandé en m’attendant… », dit Charles en regardant la tasse devant Erik, « que buvez-vous ? », « un grand crème. Et vous, que voulez-vous ? », « un thé… ». Erik héla un serveur qui s’ennuyait ferme, accoudé au comptoir. A ce dernier, Erik commanda : « un thé pour monsieur », « Earl Grey, avec un nuage de lait », précisa Charles. « Parfaitement écossais alors ? », nota Erik, « oui. Entièrement. De la tête aux pieds… Avez-vous mon livre ? », « _Votre_ livre ? », souligna Erik, « oui, bon, le vôtre… l’avez-vous ? », « pour vous servir, dans la poche de mon manteau ». On apporta à Charles sa tasse, sa théière et son petit pot de lait. Il fit son service, remuant le sachet dans l’eau chaude et vérifiant l’avancée de l’infusion, sous le regard d’Erik qui commenta : « c’est sérieux cette affaire », « extrêmement ». Sans effort, Charles se rendit très bien à l’idée de beaucoup plaire tant Erik déployait à son égard un art séducteur, travaillé, fin et subtilement ironique. Lui-même à ce jeu ne déméritait-il pas, ayant appris, à force d’expériences, à donner la réplique et à la devancer. Ils causèrent donc, chacun racontant des bouts de soi choisis avec soin. Charles, à peine poussé par Erik, exposa son métier qu’il aimait tant, « enseignant en Littérature Britannique, c’est la fin du semestre, je viens de finir un cours introductif aux L1 avec des morceaux d’auteurs cachés dedans que je les oblige à lire, les pauvres enfants… » ; Erik sincèrement intéressé qui n’y connaissait rien et avoua ne lire que la littérature française, « et encore, principalement des morts parce que les contemporains, je ne peux pas, c’est trop mauvais », confirmant ainsi l’impression de Charles qu’il avait des goûts précieux, demanda des conseils et des références que Charles généreux écrivit sur une serviette en papier, dressant ainsi une petite liste de ce qu’il fallait lire, Erik alors le regardant écrire, penché vers lui, et glissant finalement la liste dans la poche de son pantalon en disant merci ; Charles à son tour curieux lui retourna ses questions, il apprit qu’Erik avait fait des études en ingénierie agronomique mais que se refusant à travailler pour l’industrie, il était devenu maraîcher et possédait à l’extérieur de la ville une petite exploitation, « où je prends le temps de regarder mes choux pousser », renforçant encore de cette façon sa droiture dans l’esprit de Charles. Ils parlèrent littérature et choux, cela faisait un savant mélange, et d’autres choses encore, comme l’état déplorable de l’université et de l’agriculture françaises, Erik riant – rire grave, bouche ouverte, qui monta de sa gorge et impressionna Charles – quand Charles décrivit la plomberie défaillante des toilettes de son département, la glacière qu’était son bureau, où par dépit il avait installé un petit radiateur sur lequel il avait grillés ses gants, « après, ça sentait le cramé, j’ai dû tout ouvrir pour aérer et il faisait encore plus froid », Charles sentant en lui enfler des colères à l’entente des subventions européennes qui arrivaient tardivement alors qu’Erik s’honorait par ses méthodes réfléchies et contraignantes pour un meilleur respect de l’environnement. Une quiétude s’installa, Erik buvant son café à petites gorgées, jouant parfois machinalement avec le papier de sa sucrette dont il finit par faire un minuscule rectangle soigneusement plié, Charles observant ses doigts, très longs et très fins, aux ongles propres malgré le travail de la terre, et qu’il trouva beaux au point que, se comparant, n’ayant pas la chance de posséder des mains distinguées, il cacha les siens sous la table. Constamment Erik regardait Charles, avec au coin des yeux, sur le bord de sa paupière inférieure, fragile et mauve, là où aussi s’éternisait une soie de cils roux, une étincelle de joie un brin mélancolique comme si Charles eût été une chose qu’il n’eût pu avoir. Charles se sentit si bien, logé dans la bulle que construisaient leurs mots, l’attention d’Erik, son propre désir qui montait doucement, non pas sauvage et facilement satisfait mais plus intense, telle une certitude tranquille qui pouvait durer, qu’il eut envie de ramener ses genoux contre lui, comme il avait l’habitude de le faire lorsque, sur son canapé, drapé dans un châle il pensait. Ni n’étant chez lui, ni n’ayant quinze ans, il ne le fit pas mais, sous ses fesses, il replia une jambe sans se préoccuper de salir la banquette avec sa chaussure. A ce geste Erik eut un frémissement et s’inclina davantage. Peu à peu la brasserie se vida. Charles par la vitrine voyait le tunnel de la nuit, noir et froid, qu’éclairaient en clignotant des guirlandes accrochées aux façades. Il songea aux artifices et à la vérité. Il songea à _Divine_ , héros véritable du roman non éponyme de Genet, petit garçon fragile comme un bouton de rose qui s’éprend d’un vaurien pêcheur de serpents, qui ensuite tapine à Paris et vit des amours tragiques avec de mauvais garçons, qui se jette par la fenêtre de sa soupente. Sous le regard d’Erik, il se vit _Divine_ , non pas lui enviant sa vie de malheurs et sa terrible fin, bien qu’il eût pour les drames un goût vicieux, mais espérant impossiblement atteindre la même perfection de son être. A réfléchir froidement en homme sérieux de quarante ans passés qui prisait désormais une certaine solitude et ne courait plus la prétentaine, il eût pu considérer cette rencontre comme un rendez-vous galant, simple, à ce stade déjà satisfaisant et dont les développements seraient arrivés à leur rythme, pour lesquels il n’était pas nécessaire de s’enflammer. Mais la poésie, imprévue et vilaine, surgit, déjà elle était là, il ne pouvait la repousser. Alors il voulut quelque chose, absolument voulut-il, quelque chose qui fût exceptionnel, que dans les livres seulement il pouvait lire. Désespéré, il provoqua le destin. Au moins pouvait-il savoir, il demanda, se taisant d’abord puis fixant Erik qui attendait :

« Êtes-vous toujours comme ça ?

\- Comme ça comment ?

\- Comme ça… Attentif et prévenant… Avec tout le monde… On ne doit pas vous résister, c’est agaçant ! »

Erik s’écarta, Charles eut peur. Il se réprimanda d’être trop précipité, de ne pas être un garçon simplement contentable. Cependant Erik souriait encore.

« Non. Je ne suis pas toujours comme ça. Et oui, on me résiste assez peu.

\- Pff ! C’est contradictoire ! s’affola Charles.

\- En quoi ?

\- Parce que… Je ne sais pas… Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes aux autres pour ne pas qu’ils vous résistent ?

\- Ce que je ne fais pas avec vous. »

Charles resta coi et son silence sembla provoquer à Erik un éblouissement. Il avait fait mouche. Peut-être l’impatience de Charles était-elle due à l’atmosphère autour d’eux, les serveurs mettant les chaises sur les tables, le barman astiquant son zinc, toujours est-il qu’il fut sauvé de son inconfort par un serveur empressé derrière lui qui dit : « messieurs, nous allons fermer. Pourriez-vous régler ? ». Charles s’ébroua et s’assit comme un homme convenable. Erik prit la note sur la table et sortit de la monnaie de sa poche, « mais non… » protesta Charles en le voyant faire, « mais si, vous paierez la prochaine fois », Erik paya. Ils se délogèrent de leur petite alcôve, ils mirent leurs manteaux, gênés par les regards du personnel qui attendait d’aller fêter Noël, « quelle heure est-il ? », se défendit Charles, « dix-neuf heures », répondit Erik en regardant sa montre, « ah ! Déjà ! », « oui, déjà… ». Ils sortirent. Le pavé était glacé. Charles voyant en tout une bonne occasion de rester, s’écria : « attendez ! ». Il fit demi-tour, entra de nouveau dans la brasserie et, sous la vindicte muette des serveurs, se dirigea aux toilettes. Jamais de sa vie n’avait-il été aussi content de pisser. Il revint, passant sous la désapprobation du service. Erik l’attendait, emmitouflé dans son manteau et battant du pied pour ne pas geler.

« Je m’excuse. Une envie pressante.

\- Le petit pipi, ça n’attend pas.

\- Vous n’êtes pas parti ?

\- Tu es ridicule. On marche ?

\- Oui mais… s’il vous plaît : le livre. »

 _Notre-Dame-des-Fleurs_ fut extrait de la poche d’Erik. Il était tout usé et racorni. Dans la lumière que projetait encore l’éclairage de la brasserie, Charles le feuilleta.

« Vous ne prenez pas très soin de vos livres.

\- Surtout celui-ci. Je ne sais plus combien de fois je l’ai lu.

\- Oh c’est vrai ? Vous l’aimez beaucoup ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir !

\- Moi aussi, dit Charles. Moi aussi… »

D’un même pas ils s’engagèrent sur le trottoir. Ils marchèrent en silence. La ville était déserte, à peine croisèrent-ils quelques retardataires endimanchés chargés de paquets et de victuailles, Charles avisant soudain que son frigo était vide, sauf de la bouteille de vin blanc qui y demeurait toujours. Un brouillard gris, froid et humide, était descendu, qui voilait les façades et faisait des décorations de Noël des fanaux tristes et sales. Charles enfila ses gants et enroula son écharpe. Malgré le froid, malgré la nuit, il pensa qu’il aimait faire ça : marcher à côté d’Erik, attendre. Il y avait dans cette attente glacée une suspension, des promesses, dont l’objet lui paraissait flou et prodigieux, sa précédente urgence à savoir non pas éteinte mais étirée, longue, infinie, qu’il ne voulait pas aboutir. Marcher avec Erik et ne jamais arriver. Maintenant il était certain.

« Tu as froid ? », s’inquiéta Erik qui s’arrêta.

« Non… Oui… On se tutoie maintenant ?

\- Pardon. »

Face à lui, Erik dont les cils et les cheveux, roux, comme autant d’accroche-cœurs, s’amollissaient des perles blanches du brouillard, eut le courage et la tendresse, tout en s’excusant, de porter ses mains à la gorge de Charles, de renouer son écharpe, de la disposer de telle façon, jusqu’à son menton, qu’il n’eût pas froid, « non, écoute… », se corrigea Charles, « comme ça, tu es mieux… », ne l’entendit pas Erik dont il bloqua les mains.

« Ecoute…, insista Charles.

\- Oui ?

\- Personne ne t’attend ? Ce soir, personne ne t’attend ?

\- Non. Personne. »

En Charles une brisure, une faille dans laquelle s’engouffrèrent le petit garçon qu’il avait été et la réponse d’Erik.

« Moi non plus… Viens… »

Dans sa main il prit celle d’Erik.

« Oh ? », fit Erik et Charles sentit, comme le camarade qu’il n’avait pas eu, le petit garçon qu’avait été Erik, solitaire, impétueux et frustré.

« Oui. Viens… Tu veux ? »

Autour des doigts de Charles, Erik serra les siens.

« Oui…

\- Alors, viens… », rit Charles.

Au travers de la ville, Charles les conduisit. Il n’habitait pas si loin. Erik offrait au froid, à la nuit, au vide de la ville, son visage lumineux, qui semblait à Charles lumineux, égal à celui d’un soldat qui monte à l’assaut, qui se réjouit d’y monter. Ils passèrent le pont qui séparait le centre-ville du quartier où résidait Charles. Ils s’arrêtèrent. Penchés ensemble sur le parapet, ils contemplèrent les flots furieux qu’avaient grossis les pluies hivernales. Un vent qui monta de la rivière les décoiffa.

« Y as-tu pensé parfois ? demanda Erik en serrant la main de Charles.

\- Non. Jamais, mentit Charles.

\- Il n’aurait pas fallu. Comment eût été le monde sinon ? »

Encore Charles rit, tenant très éloignés de lui les douleurs de son adolescence, les bonheurs qu’on lui avait volés. « Viens… », répéta-t-il.

Ils grimpèrent la rue où habitait Charles. Dans sa main demeurait celle d’Erik que ne protégeait aucun gant ; craignant qu’il eût froid, il la glissa dans sa poche, la manœuvre les rapprochant un peu plus. Ils étaient comme noués, leurs pas s’emmêlant et leurs hanches collées. A regret ils se détachèrent quand arrivés devant l’immeuble de Charles, celui-ci sortit ses clés. L’un derrière l’autre, ils traversèrent le long couloir étroit de l’entrée, sombre malgré la minuterie, et débouchèrent dans la cour intérieure, laquelle s’ornait d’un escalier extérieur qui desservait les étages, caractéristique de l’architecture de la ville, semblable à une passerelle sur le point de s’envoler, à la rampe en bois un peu branlante. Erik dit : « j’ai toujours aimé ces escaliers. Quand j’étais petit, j’ai habité avec ma mère dans un immeuble comme celui-ci, ils se ressemblent tous, rue Ronchaux. Elle ne voulait pas que je joue dans la rue mais elle m’autorisait à jouer dans la cour. J’imaginais que l’escalier était un navire et que j’étais capitaine… », « tu as toujours vécu ici ? », « non, pas toujours mais je suis revenu. ». Précédant Erik, Charles s’engagea dans les escaliers. Sur une marche, il se retourna. Ecartant les bras, il se retint de chaque côté à la rampe, il ne risquait pas de tomber, c’était seulement une manière de s’ouvrir, d’accueillir le rêve d’enfant d’Erik, d’y siéger, de le regarder aussi, dans la pénombre de la cour où les fenêtres à chaque étage, jetaient, provenant de pièces plus profondes, les éclats atténués de sapins décorés, de bougies électriques, de guirlandes scintillantes. Face à lui, Erik s’arrêta, un pied en l’air, suspendu, et posa lui aussi ses mains sur la rampe puis sur les mains de Charles. Il était beau, un peu vulnérable, ses lèvres blanchies d’avoir été au froid. Par le fait que Charles se trouvait plus haut, leur différence de taille était annulée. Erik souffla : « oh ! le petit escabeau ! », « embrassez-moi, voulez-vous bien ? », « oui… Oui. ». Enveloppant les mains de Charles des siennes, Erik embrassa Charles du bout des lèvres, ce fut comme un petit pincement, la muqueuse sensible de Charles épinglée par le froid et réchauffée par le souffle humide d’Erik. Puis Erik se retira et le regarda droit dans les yeux, « oui, oui, oui… », consentit Charles ; c’était lui qui incitait, qui consentait et Erik ne faisait que l’attendre et le suivre. Charles reprit l’ascension de l’escalier, il sentit dans son dos la main d’Erik attraper la martingale de son manteau, non pas pour le retenir mais pour s’attacher à lui, par peur qu’il s’envolât. Au premier étage – Charles habitait au deuxième –, sur la passerelle aux extrémités de laquelle s’ouvraient deux appartements qui dans la cour se faisaient face, Erik mendia : « est-ce qu’on peut… encore… », sa main toujours accrochée à la martingale ; Charles acquiesça, son dos immédiatement plaqué contre le mur, à côté du bouton de la minuterie, Erik ne l’enlaçant pas mais posant ses mains sur le crépi à hauteur de ses épaules et avouant, penché vers lui : « tu m’impressionnes, un peu », de cette façon donnant à Charles l’impression d’être un louis d’or que surpris on découvre sur le pavé et que fasciné on n’ose pas prendre, « je vois ça. Pourquoi ? », « je ne sais pas », « si, tu sais mais ce serait trop long à expliquer », « oui, beaucoup trop long. ». Ainsi Erik n’expliqua pas mais de nouveau il embrassa Charles, plus scrupuleusement cette fois-ci, en pointant la langue, demandant, câlinant la bouche de Charles qui, plus confiant, sa confiance s’amplifiant et s’emplissant de la fragilité d’Erik, eut des audaces, mettant sa propre langue tout au fond de la bouche d’Erik auquel cette invasion causa des joies que matérialisèrent des râles et des soupirs. Déjà exténué, Erik nicha son visage au cou de Charles et Charles caressa sa nuque. Par-dessus l’épaule contre laquelle il posa son menton, Charles scruta l’ombre, il ne pouvait voir le ciel que dérobait la gigantesque marquise en verre construite pour protéger les escaliers. « C’est un peu trop, non ? », s’hasarda-t-il, se mordant la langue d’être inopportunément sérieux, « je te fais peur ? », « oh non, non ! Je crois que je suis pareil… Viens, on ne va pas rester là. ». Charles reprit la main d’Erik et le guida. Son appartement donnait directement en haut des escaliers, il déverrouilla sa porte, la respiration d’Erik frôlant ses cheveux. Ils entrèrent, Charles alluma, le couloir tout blanc s’éclaira, Erik cligna. Il souriait, jamais Charles n’avait-il vu quelqu’un qui afficha si ouvertement un bonheur pas encore acquis. Il eut envie de lui, de lui voir toujours cette expression béate, de ne jamais le décevoir. Cette responsabilité ne le fit pas flancher, elle l’enthousiasma, « tu as faim ou autre chose ? », « autre chose… », répondit Erik soudain plus entreprenant. Charles fut coincé dans ses manteaux qui pendaient à la patère, « tu retrouves tes moyens ? », « non, c’est juste que… », « j’ai compris, vous êtes un bandit qui attendiez d’entrer pour tout me prendre », « non, non… je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis un incapable », « montre un peu pour voir », nargua Charles. Il vit, sa bouche reprise, sa mâchoire mordue, sa barbe humée. Erik tira sur son écharpe pour accéder à sa gorge, lui-même se débattant pour enlever ses gants et déboutonner le manteau d’Erik. « Attends », réclama-t-il le souffle court, ordonnant d’un seul regard que les manteaux se retirassent. Erik obéit, observant si instamment les mains de Charles, nues, défaire les boutons de son manteau que Charles oublia que sous son manteau il avait encore d’autres vêtements. Le temps était une matière chaude, compacte et vivante dont chaque parcelle tombait dans la mémoire de Charles et la tapissait de flanelle. Il voulut que rien ne se perdît et que tout se gardât : chaque sourire d’Erik, chaque parole, chaque geste. Il se promit de travailler ardemment au souvenir et d’invoquer fréquemment cette soirée, dans ses moindres détails, afin qu’elle restât vivace. Aussi il eut peur de ne pas avoir un esprit assez vaste pour que, si tout se prolongeait, cela pût s’y loger. A la patère ils suspendirent leurs manteaux, une main d’Erik caressant son dos. Charles s’accroupit et délaça ses chaussures, Erik haussant un sourcil comprit et déchaussa ses bottines, « parquet en chêne », expliqua Charles, « bien sûr, parquet en chêne… où sont les patins ? ». Il y avait entre eux, dans les airs flottant, les frottant et les soutenant, un trésor aux mille secrets et fêtes, dont il fallait prendre soin, qu’il ne fallait pas briser. Ensemble ils le surent. Ils avaient des tendresses et des timidités, respectueux de ce qu’ils fabriquaient. En chaussettes tous deux, ils s’embrassèrent encore, Charles levé sur ses pointes et étirant son cou, ses reins chauffés par la rondeur des manteaux et les mains d’Erik enfin glissées autour de sa taille. Sur les lèvres d’Erik, Charles dit : « la chambre est là », « où ? », « là, derrière ». Erik prit sa main et ouvrit la porte, Charles se faisant ainsi mener dans sa propre chambre. Le lit était défait, les draps pas du matin et c’était le bazar, Charles peu soigneux et surtout célibataire laissant traîner partout ses vêtements. Il eut honte, « retourne-toi, juste un instant », Erik narquois qui avait tout vu, se mit cependant face contre le mur. Charles ramassa ses chaussettes, ses caleçons, ses pantalons et fit un petit tas bien net sur un fauteuil. Par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour entrait obliquement la lumière grise, un peu jaune, de la nuit. Les cheveux d’Erik, son chandail rouge ensanglantaient le mur. Sur Charles s’abattit soudainement la précision de son désir alors il expira et devançant tout écart, se haussant à la hauteur de son désir, se voulant grand, il commanda d’une voix ferme : « reste comme ça. ».

Erik ne bougea pas, il inclina sa tête et mit ses mains au mur. Charles s’approcha, il inspira : Erik sentait le cuivre des roux, l’air froid de la nuit ; il se colla à lui et Erik gémit. Durer, pensa Charles, il faut durer. Son front appuyé aux omoplates, piqué par la laine du chandail, il le caressa. D’abord à la poitrine, ses mains palpèrent les pectoraux, sous ses paumes des rouleaux ; elles remontèrent, à l’échancrure du pull elles se pendirent, ses doigts fureteurs en déclinant le bord torsadé qu’ils dépassèrent pour trouver la peau de la gorge, son grain chaud sous lequel roula un sanglot d’être touché. Il chercha la ligne des clavicules que sur d’autres corps il avait tant aimée, elle était longue et sèche, tendue comme un couteau, il rêva qu’il marchait dessus. Erik se laissa faire, animal piégé, son souffle rauque et dompté excitant Charles. Puis il passa sous les aisselles, enroba les épaules et suivit les bras, les siens trop courts l’empêchant d’atteindre les mains, Erik fléchissant les coudes lui permettant ainsi d’effleurer ses poignets. Enfin il revint et caressa le ventre. Erik trembla. Il souleva le pull et découvrit dépité qu’Erik en dessous portait un tee-shirt, « est-ce que tu peux ? », demanda-t-il en soulevant un peu plus le pull. Il se décolla, Erik retira son pull, ses cheveux se hérissant d’électricité statique dans lesquels immédiatement, ceci fait et Erik ayant remis sagement ses mains au mur, il mit les siennes. Le tee-shirt était blanc, assez épais avec des manches longues, « tu es frileux ? », « un peu », il caressa la nuque, les petits cheveux dans la nuque, les tendons. Il redescendit, le tee-shirt était sorti du pantalon, il accéda à la peau nue du ventre. Erik gémit un peu plus fort ; encore pensa encore Charles, encore, le tenir et ne jamais l’atteindre ; sur les omoplates il posa sa bouche ouverte, respirant dans le coton et le mouillant de son souffle, sa gorge maculée d’arômes nouveaux, évanouissables, contre son ventre les fesses d’Erik et son sexe dur trouvant pour se contenir la faille des cuisses écartées devant lui. A celles-ci il mit ses doigts et, traçant la couture du denim, il coulissa jusqu’à l’entrejambe. Il s’arrêta, Erik baissa la tête, il sut qu’il regardait. Alors il défit la ceinture, c’était comme s’il défaisait la sienne mais d’un autre souffle que le sien ses oreilles s’emplissaient, dégrafa la braguette, la fit bailler. Vicieux, attendit. « Bordel, Charles… », s’impatienta Erik. Son prénom dit, entre les murs de sa chambre résonné, il voulut l’entendre encore, par cette bouche prononcé la possédant, « comme ça tu veux ? », « Charles bon sang, oui… », il banda plus fort. Satisfait, il écarta la toile du caleçon, de sa main libre s’agrippant à la poitrine en travers de laquelle il avait passé son bras. Le sexe d’Erik était long, très long et très épais, il en eut une joie d’anticipation, il le branla en pensant que pour la première fois de sa vie il branlait un garçon dont il ne voyait pas la queue. Etrangement, c’était meilleur, la queue d’Erik dans sa main prolongeant la sienne serrée dans son pantalon et que maladroitement il berçait entre les cuisses, comme un bélier cognant mollement une porte. Il se vit dédoublé, branlant et branlé, il crut qu’il allait jouir ; pour se retenir il mordit le coton du tee-shirt et la peau en dessous. Erik geignit, « tu vas venir ? », sonda-t-il, « Charles, Charles… », appela Erik dont le bassin suivait la main de Charles, lui-même alors suivant les cuisses, « plus vite ? Comme ça ? », « oui… Oh putain, Charles, merde… ». Erik se cambra, tous ses muscles contractés sous le corps petit et solide de Charles – son corps en pierres très dures –, levant au plafond son visage comme la gueule d’une bête aux abois, Charles le mordit encore, plus fort, et Erik jouit, giclant contre le mur. Charles l’accompagna jusqu’au bout : dans sa paume la chaleur suintante du foutre. Il le tint et le soutint, baisant son dos, là où il avait planté ses dents, espérant presque voir perler du sang. La tête d’Erik retomba, lourde, il le serra collé contre lui, son érection héroïque patientant, attendant son heure, levée, prête à partir, certaine de tout remporter. « Tu es méchant », murmura Erik, « oui. D’habitude non… C’est toi. Ça t’a déplu ? ». Entre ses bras, Erik pivota et s’appuya au mur, son sexe mou pendant dans l’ouverture du pantalon, son visage lisse, éclairé de l’intérieur – c’était la grâce. Attrapant les hanches de Charles, il dit : « non. Ai-je l’air de quelqu’un à qui ça a déplu ? », « non », « bien. Déshabille-toi. ».

Sans aide, sous le regard d’Erik, Charles se dévêtit, comme on épluche une pomme. Il n’y mit pas de langueur, les yeux d’Erik lui interdisant, il ôta son pull, déboutonna sa chemise, ouvrit sa braguette, baissa son pantalon, retira son caleçon. Il se retrouva nu, vrillé par le regard scialytique d’Erik, son érection pointant, douloureuse, plus vive d’être ainsi vue. « Les chaussettes aussi », commanda Erik. Maladroitement, il retira les chaussettes. Il se tint droit, bandant à fendre une muraille. Erik sadique, ne le touchait pas et Charles voulait ses mains, sa bouche, son souffle. « Tu es plus beau que tout », dit Erik fasciné, « que tout quoi ? », s’emporta Charles, « que tout, c’est tout… Viens. ». Erik prit sa main et s’assit sur le lit. Charles était debout. Désespéré, il se toucha, « non », dit Erik, Charles retira sa main, « capote ? », « dans le tiroir, là », indiqua Charles en montrant le chevet, au bord du vertige, un vertige sombre, désirable, dans lequel il voulait tomber, « si tu ne me suces pas, je vais mourir », risqua-t-il, « pas question », dit Erik en fouillant dans le tiroir dont il extirpa un préservatif et déchira l’emballage, « pas question de quoi ? », se découragea Charles, « que tu meures… ». Sur sa queue, Erik déroula le préservatif, ses mains le faisant horriblement souffrir, « suce-moi, s’il te plaît, s’il te plaît », implora-t-il. Dans la bouche d’Erik il entra et ce furent les doigts d’Erik harponnant ses hanches qui le firent tomber, sa peau glissant sous la peau d’Erik, partout s’illuminant, une résille dense, végétale et obscure l’enserrant et le faisant suffoquer, aux ramilles de laquelle il s’attacha – ses mains dans les cheveux d’Erik. En un éclair, il vit passer le rosier de sa grand-mère, rouge, incandescent, dont les parfums sur le soir descendant l’étouffaient, annonçant des syncopes, des ravissements de soi merveilleux, des disparitions. Tout lui parut bien et bon, le soleil mourant sur le jardin, incendiant les parterres et les arbres, les pierres posées comme des stèles. Il ne se retint pas et jouit tout au fond de la gorge d’Erik, sa chute signant sa victoire. En silence, il cria. Comme lui l’avait fait, Erik le retint et le prenant à pleines mains, l’entraîna avec lui sur le lit. Il fut enlacé, ses jambes pendantes au bord du lit et murmuré à son oreille un émerveillé : « bordel, tu es quoi ? M’en fous, je peux bien crever, je te garde… ». Dans ses cheveux, il fut baisé, entendant des bêtises qui tressèrent son cœur : « chaton, trésor… », Erik se convainquant lui-même de ce qu’il disait, « oui, trésor, tu es mon trésor… ». Il trouva la force de mettre sa bouche sur une poitrine encore vêtue et de demander : « est-ce que tu vas rester ? », « t’es con », lui fut-il répondu. Il voulut sombrer mais Erik l’obligea à ramper dans le lit et sur lui rabattit la couette.

Il entendit Erik se lever, ouvrir une porte, dire « ah ! » parce qu’il avait trouvé la salle de bain, faire couler de l’eau, revenir, lui retirer le préservatif, le nettoyer, « comme ça… voilà… tu es propre… ». Puis : « tu ne vas pas dormir, il faut que tu manges… ». Erik repartit. Sans gêne, il prenait possession de l’appartement de Charles. Charles se traîna hors du lit. Sur le fauteuil, sous le petit tas d’habits, il dégota son pyjama en coton bleu aux petits boutons de soie et l’enfila. Il longea le couloir et entra dans l’immense pièce à vivre qui lui servait tout à la fois de cuisine, de salon, de bureau, dont le mur à l’ouest s’ouvrait de grandes fenêtres à petits carreaux et donnait sur la rue ; sur le pan opposé sa fierté : la bibliothèque. Erik avait trouvé les interrupteurs et fouillait dans les placards de la cuisine. Charles éteignit le plafonnier dont il n’aimait pas la lumière qu’il jugeait trop crue et laissa seul le lustre qui pendait très bas au-dessus de la table. Il tira une chaise et s’assit en tailleur, ses pieds coincés sous ses fesses, tous ses mouvements épiés du coin de l’œil par Erik qui souriait.

« Tu pensais manger quoi ce soir exactement ? demanda celui-ci en sortant une casserole.

\- Je pensais commander des sushis.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non… mais j’ai trouvé des pâtes, des œufs et un reste de vieux comté. Je vais te faire une omelette… »

Charles le regarda s’activer, très à son aise, mettre de l’eau à bouillir, déposer du beurre dans une poêle, battre des œufs dans un saladier.

« Tu n’as pas une râpe à fromage par hasard ?

\- Non, je n’ai pas de râpe à fromage.

\- Bon, tant pis. Je vais faire avec les moyens du bord. »

Sur une planche, il découpa le morceau de comté en minuscules cubes. Tout ce qu’il faisait était minutieux, réfléchi, parfait. Dans l’eau bouillante, il plongea les pâtes. Charles voulait être dans l’économie dans ses gestes, être ses gestes. Erik prit deux verres qui séchaient sur le rebord de l’évier, la bouteille de vin blanc dans le frigo. Il s’approcha, emplit les verres.

« Je veux que tu me baises encore », exigea Charles.

Erik but, debout devant Charles, son visage nué d’une agaçante malice. Il posa son verre, le fit glisser plus loin et mit ses coudes sur la table, plié à l’équerre, tendant le cul et regardant Charles.

« Pas de souci. Autant que tu veux. »

Erik minauda et Charles, troublé par ce regard sur lui, saisit son verre et but en ne baissant pas les yeux.

« Tu as mal mis les boutons, dit Erik en levant une main et en tripotant le col de Charles.

\- Ah ? fit Charles en baissant le nez.

\- Il y en a un qui est tout seul, sans son petit trou… »

Conciliant et paresseux, Charles écarta les mains et se laissa faire, Erik déboutonnant toute la file puis la reboutonnant, consciencieusement, du bas vers le haut. Quand il eut fini, il posa sa main sur le revers du col, ses doigts débordant sur la gorge de Charles. D’une manière obsédante, il regarda la peau de Charles qui, agacé par tant de bonté, attrapa sa nuque. Erik n’opposa aucune résistance, même eut-il l’air d’un idiot à qui l’on faisait l’aumône.

« Tu souris bêtement, tacla Charles.

\- Toi aussi si je puis me permettre.

\- Non.

\- Si… Tu es même remarquable de bêtise.

\- Embrasse-moi. »

Ils s’embrassèrent, Charles toujours assis en tailleur, son échine étirée vers Erik accoudé à la table, Erik embrassant très bien, sans toucher Charles, n’utilisant que sa bouche, méticuleux, comme ses doigts plutôt avaient manipulé les boutons du pyjama ; du reste dit-il : « tu as un très joli pyjama », « oui, je l’aime bien. Et les boutons aussi », « oui, les boutons aussi. Surtout les boutons… », « tu aimes bien aussi les boutons ? », « j’adore les boutons, très petits, très fins », les boutons désignés, par une bouche à l’autre dits, comme les baisers transitant entre ces deux bouches, se substituant à eux – à Charles une folie : plus tard (quand plus tard ?) me dira-t-il : donne-moi un bouton ? –, « c’est pour les boutons que j’ai acheté ce pyjama », « ah ? Tu es coquet, même pour dormir, tu es coquet », « tu trouves que je suis coquet ? », « très. D’une manière tout à fait charmante », « tu me flattes. Tu veux m’emballer ? », « non. C’est toi qui m’emballes », « oui, c’est moi… », sur le baiser finissant Charles confiant, gonflé de bravoure et d’amour de soi, attrapant la nuque d’Erik à deux mains, se pendant à son cou et le surprenant en forçant sa bouche dans laquelle subitement il introduisit toute sa langue, Erik gémissant absolument conquis puis retrouvant son intégrité, à son visage où le lustre peignait de grandes ombres chaudes, la béatitude : « oui, tu m’emballes. Pour m’emballer, tu m’emballes… Je crois que c’est cuit… ». Charles le libéra, vida son verre d’un seul trait et essuya sa bouche d’un revers de main, offrant à Erik ébahi le spectacle d’une virilité assurée, « on mange ? », conclut Charles, « même quand tu bois, tu es joli… oui, on mange. Laisse-moi un instant, je fais l’omelette. ».

Erik retourna à sa cuisine, « passoire ? », demanda-t-il, « sous l’évier », indiqua Charles. Il égoutta les pâtes, fit chauffer la poêle, y versa les œufs battus et les cubes de fromage. Charles le rejoignit, sortit deux assiettes et les couverts. L’omelette fut prête, salée, poivrée et les pâtes agrémentées d’un filet d’huile d’olive. En regardant Erik faire, Charles eut faim. Il prit l’assiette tendue vers lui, « merci », « service », et, comme il en avait l’habitude lorsqu’il était seul, il s’installa sur le canapé, jambes repliées sous lui, « on ne mange pas à table comme les gens civilisés ? », fit remarquer Erik, « non », affirma-t-il, « bien… ».

Dans le canapé, Erik adopta la même posture que Charles et ils mangèrent face à face, adossés aux accoudoirs, la bouteille et les verres posés au sol. « C’est très bon », complimenta Charles, « oui ? Sans me vanter, je sais assez bien cuisiner. Bon, si j’avais su que ton frigo était vide, j’aurais apporté quelques légumes », « tu serais venu à un rendez-vous avec un panier de légumes ? », « hein ? Heu non, peut-être pas, non », s’embarrassa Erik, heureux d’être si vite familier, « des fleurs alors ? », s’enlisa-t-il, « mais oui, des fleurs ! », le taquina Charles, « t’es chiant un peu », « un tout petit peu alors », « juste ce qu’il faut. Ni trop ni trop peu. Comme j’aime… ».

Les assiettes vidées, ils restèrent dans le canapé et reprirent leurs verres. Charles eut une crampe, il déplia ses jambes. D’office Erik prit ses pieds et les posa sur ses genoux. Ils parlèrent de ce qu’ils aimaient manger. Charles gourmand mais terriblement paresseux avoua qu’il consommait souvent des plats à emporter, scandalisant alors Erik qui raconta le plaisir simple qu’il éprouvait en cuisinant. Charles l’écouta parler, énumérer les recettes qu’il avait testées, celles qu’il maîtrisait, celles qu’il inventait. Tout chez Erik n’était qu’action, comment il se confrontait au monde et à la matière, comment il agissait sur eux, apprenant de ses erreurs et persistant. Un mouvement continu, libre et volontaire, sous la narration duquel Charles s’alanguit, glissant progressivement dans le canapé, ses pieds peu à peu accaparés par Erik qui à la parole mêla le geste, pétrissant les orteils pendant qu’il expliquait comment il avait passé de longues heures à fabriquer des raviolis. Aussi il se compara et se trouva sot, lui qui ne savait rien faire, ayant consacré sa vie à l’étude de la littérature. Il en eut une inquiétude, craignant d’être démasqué, découvert soudain vain et imposteur ; il se chercha des moyens par lesquels il eût pu briller, oubliant les tendresses d’Erik ou s’en estimant indigne. La pensée d’Erik n’ayant pas suivi le même chemin que la sienne, à moins que justement elle l’eût fait mais conduite au même point par d’autres inquiétudes, Charles s’étonna quand Erik à brûle-pourpoint demanda : « l’autre chambre, elle est pour qui ? ». Dans cette question, dans la façon dont elle fut posée, un peu fébrile, un peu soucieuse, Charles entendit un peu plus qu’une simple demande informative, il y perçut une préoccupation dont la construction mentale lui parut illogique car si Charles avait eu un amant, il ne l’eût pas fait dormir dans la chambre d’ami. Mais l’illogisme, en ne se corrigeant pas, en osant se dire ouvertement, révélait avec lui les forces qui le guidaient : Erik était jaloux. Charles eut le vice et le contentement de ne rien laisser paraître de sa compréhension, il s’enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, de ses talons cherchant les paumes qui les avaient lâchés, sur un ton badin dit : « pour ma sœur quand elle vient me voir. Pourquoi ? », « pour rien. Pour savoir », mentit Erik dont le visage rassuré s’affaissa, puis se reprenant : « c’est ta seule famille ? », « non, j’en ai un très grande, en Angleterre, en Ecosse », distilla Charles, son cœur une immense caverne aspirant la jalousie d’Erik, la voulant plus vaste encore, « mais tu ne la vois plus trop », comprit Erik, « non, plus trop. Ils m’enquiquinent… est-ce qu’on peut parler d’autre chose ? », somma Charles en se redressant sur ses genoux.

« De quoi d’autre ? s’ajusta Erik, ses yeux immédiatement brillants, son désir sollicitable.

\- Je ne sais pas… Des boutons de mon pyjama, badina Charles en grimpant sur lui, ses hanches saisies, les longs doigts débordant sur ses fesses.

\- Vaste sujet ! Avons-nous le temps ?

\- Il n’est pas si tard…

\- Certain ? Parce que j’ai beaucoup de choses à dire.

\- Commence, je t’écoute… »

Erik ne dit rien. A la place, il défit un à un, très lentement, tous les petits boutons en soie du pyjama de Charles, l’un et l’autre regardant ses doigts œuvrer. Charles se retenait à ses épaules et il souhaita qu’il le dévêtît encore, qu’il ne cessât jamais de le dévêtir. Puis Erik écarta les pans du pyjama, découvrit la poitrine, la contempla, y passa une main possessive, que Charles voulut possessive. Frissonnant, Charles se vanta : « je ne suis pas si beau », « non, tu es juste un parfait crétin », l’insulte effacée par une bouche pénitente posée sur la peau de Charles. Oh oh ! se réjouit Charles, c’est parti. A son esprit, le regret insensé et fugace qu’à aller trop vite, il oublierait tout. Pour autant, il ne ralentit pas. Il fut serré de près, se vautrant de lui-même sur la bouche afin qu’elle léchât, baisât, mordît chaque parcelle de la poitrine qu’il lui présenta, Erik ayant l’obligeance d’être délicieusement obscène en poussant des grognements ravis. Avec méthode, Charles le décoiffa en fourrant ses doigts et son nez dans ses cheveux. Nettement, sans être traîtresses, les mains d’Erik dérivèrent, dépassèrent l’élastique du pantalon de pyjama, empoignèrent le cul de Charles. Il gémit, son gémissement commenté d’un : « ah enfin ! j’ai cru que tu étais muet ! Plus fort… », l’ordre accompagné de la punition : dans son sillon tous les doigts mis coulissèrent. Il en eut une décharge dont la puissance raidit d’un seul coup sa queue. Ainsi donc il en gémit plus fort. Néanmoins, à ce point arrivé si vite, lui demeurait une dernière contrariété : « est-ce que moi aussi… je peux… je peux… », bégaya-t-il, « tu peux quoi ? », s’enquit Erik avec une perverse politesse, ses doigts creusant son pli et circonscrivant son anus, « te voir tout nu… sans tes vêtements », pria-t-il, « oui, c’est souvent le cas : pour être nu il faut enlever ses vêtements », moquerie qu’il eut la force de tancer, « arrête de m’emmerder, désape-toi », malgré l’invasion intempestive, un doigt glissé, dont il était l’objet. Il fut abandonné, bousculé, basculé dans le canapé. Instinctivement, il ouvrit les cuisses. Erik debout se dévêtit, Charles qui ne pouvait attendre mieux écarquilla les yeux : on eût dit un modèle de la statuaire grecque, dont le souvenir du nom technique lui échappa, son esprit en capilotade. « Saperlipopette ! », fusa-t-il, démuni, « saperlipopette ? Saperlipopette ? Pas bordel de merde ? », s’illumina Erik, une main à la hanche, l’autre à sa queue, « ben quoi ? », s’enorgueillit Charles, « putain ! je sais que c’est tôt mais… », « mais ? », « je suis dingue de toi », la déclaration aussitôt ensevelie sous une avalanche de mains tirant sur le bas du pantalon et mettant Charles nu, d’un corps pâle, vigoureux et lourd tombant sur lui, de lèvres amoureuses pendues à son visage. La chose une première fois dite eût pu prétendre être un émerveillement hormonal et passager, d’être répétée elle devenait profession de foi. Sa joie et son excitation se concurrençant éhontément, Charles cria. Intimidé par son propre aveu, Erik ne lui laissa pas l’opportunité d’en formuler davantage, il lui fit relever les cuisses sur le ventre, contre lui s’agenouilla, s’empara de son cul et s’aboucha à son anus. Charles eût voulu rester toujours ainsi, sous les mains et la bouche d’Erik, être sa chose, son trésor, son cœur et son cul se dilatant dans le même mouvement, l’air, la salive et les caresses agissant sur l’un saturant l’autre. Assez content de ses effets, Erik leva un museau humide et proféra : « je crois que c’est bien là, non ? Qu’en dis-tu ? », Charles le toisa en grognant, « oui, c’est bien… lubrifiant ? », conclut Erik, « dans… la… salle de bain », ânonna Charles, « évidemment, dans la salle de bain. Les capotes dans la chambre mais le lubrifiant dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? », Charles se redressa sur un coude et darda sur lui son regard le plus mauvais, celui qu’il utilisait quand il rendait des copies médiocres, « bouge ton cul. Parce que si tu veux me donner une leçon sur l’ordre et le ménage, je me branle et comme ça je serai plus disponible pour t’écouter ». A cette semonce, Erik se leva, au passage renversant les verres et les assiettes, et trouva bien gentiment le chemin de la salle de bain.

« Où ça dans la salle de bain ? » hurla-t-il.

Charles soupira, s’extirpa du canapé. Erik fouillait dans l’armoire à pharmacie, au-dessus du lavabo.

« Gueule plus fort. Des fois que tout l’immeuble ne sache pas que je me fais sauter le soir du réveillon (appui non négligeable au chambranle de la porte, jambes fragiles, érection implorante).

\- Je croyais que t’en avais rien à foutre de Noël ? (Sourire et regard voraces posés sur le corps nu de Charles)

\- T’as raison. Je vais leur faire un festival…

\- Oh ?

\- Oui. Tiroir de gauche.

\- Tiroir de gauche… Ah oui, voilà !

\- Amène-toi.

\- J’arrive… (mains au cul, baisers dans le cou) … Tu prends des somnifères ?

\- Ça m’arrive.

\- Ça n’est pas bon, je vais m’occuper de toi…

\- Pourrait-on rester concentré sur le moment présent ? (Frottement nécessaire contre une cuisse, dents plantées dans une épaule, tout ceci dans l’encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, on n’avançait pas)

\- Oui, oui… Ah une capote ! (Trottinement jusqu’à la chambre, vision d’un petit cul appétissant dans le couloir, retour victorieux) … J’ai !

\- On a tout ? On est opérationnel ?

\- Nickel ! » finit Erik, les mains pleines.

Puisque c’était là qu’ils avaient commencé, ils revinrent sur le canapé. Obligeamment et surtout pressé, Charles ouvrit les cuisses. « Tout doucement… », modéra Erik, soudain ému et troublé, après avoir procédé à la petite cérémonie des geste utiles, « oui, tout doucement… », se rangea Charles en le guidant en lui. Erik l’aima en se tempérant, yeux et bouche grand ouverts, les premiers voilés par une douceur contenue, adorable, la seconde parfois se refermant sur son front ou poussant de petits han han honteux, comme un bûcheron aurait eu des réserves à manier sa cognée. Ainsi couvert, son cul divinement empli, sa queue s’agitant comme une brindille scintillante, Charles l’arrêta et prenant son visage à deux mains : « moi aussi… ce que tu as dit toute à l’heure, moi aussi… Tu peux y aller plus fort, je ne vais pas me casser… ». La permission donnée, Erik comprit. Il céda et le prit d’un coup sec. S’enhardissant enfin, il accéléra la cadence et amplifia le feu. Il rayonna, soleil frisé arcbouté sur Charles, en son cul causant de sublimes incendies. Charles pensa que pour convenu que ce fût, reconnaître être amoureux pendant le coït était formidable. Il le voulut plus près, au-dedans de lui capturé, il le tira par les épaules, s’agrippa, l’embrassa si fougueusement et s’empala si vivement sur lui qu’Erik gémissant et poussant des râles à fendre l’âme, supplia : « tu y es bientôt ? Parce que moi, encore un tout petit peu et … et … », « touche-moi, touche-moi », ordonna Charles, regardant son extinction arriver avec une pointe de désolation : parmi toutes les choses du monde, la meilleure étant définitivement d’être désiré et excité par Erik. Encore un peu, quémanda-t-il à l’univers, aucune miséricorde ne lui fut accordée : la queue magnifique en son cul butée, le poing coulissant autour de lui, la bouche à son front collée, l’éblouissement d’Erik : « bordel, Charles, tu as le cul le plus prodigieux de la Terre… » lui arrachèrent un cri, des rires, un orgasme dont l’ampleur, en sus de le faire tressaillir de la tête aux pieds, fut abondamment admirée : « tu ris quand on te baise ? Merde, putain, Charles… Tu es merveilleux… Merde… moi aussi, oh, zut… Voilà… Zut… ». Erik avait en jouissant des délicatesses de marquis.

Il y eut ce temps béni où l’on végète, indiscernables. Erik cependant se retira mais ne partit pas loin. Dans son giron, contre son cœur, il blottit Charles. Ils restèrent là, mous et heureux. Charles, comblé, ne se voyant plus d’interdits, pensa très fort et dit : « je suis amoureux », « de moi ? », « non, du voisin », « ah ? Il est beau au moins ? », « il est chauve et il écoute Julio Iglesias toute la journée », « bah ! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, on ne décide pas qui on aime, ça n’est pas grave », « et toi ? », « de toi mais je vais me faire à l’idée que tu en aimes un autre, je suis très courageux », « embrasse-moi, reste, refais-moi l’amour », « ce type a déteint sur toi, tu parles comme Julio Iglesias. A quel étage il habite ? Que j’aille lui casser la gueule… ». Charles rit, il embrassa Erik, encore et encore, à s’en faire les lèvres bleues. « Il faudrait faire quelque chose », proposa Erik, « quoi ? », « je ne sais pas… te donner un bain ? », « n’importe quoi, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes », « je serai juste à la salle de bain », « non », « après tu seras tout propre et je te sucerai encore », « tu as un problème avec mon hygiène corporelle. Tu ne serais pas un peu obsessionnel ? ».

Erik se leva. Charles accepta d’être quitté. Sur lui fut déposé son châle qui trainait sur le dossier du canapé. Après avoir ouvert le robinet de la baignoire, Erik prit le temps de boire un grand verre d’eau et de finir les pâtes froides qui restaient dans la passoire. Il était nu et passait devant les fenêtres dont les stores étaient levés. Des appartements d’en face, on ne pouvait manquer de le voir. Charles se dit que si d’aventure il existait encore des gens qui ignorassent qu’il était gay, désormais c’était plié. Pour célébrer l’évènement, il vida la bouteille de vin blanc. Erik retourna à la salle de bain, « c’est prêt ! », cria-t-il, « mais je n’ai rien mis dans l’eau parce que tes sels de bain, soi-disant parfumés à la violette, ça pue et c’est tout chimique, ça va t’user la peau », « c’est aimable, merci, moi j’aime bien », protesta Charles en entrant dans la salle de bain, son châle sur les épaules. Dans la vapeur se détachait le cul d’Erik qui, un coude plongé dans l’eau, testait la température. La baignoire était petite, Charles y monta seul. L’eau était brûlante, il vira écrevisse, « oh ! un homard ! », commenta Erik. Charles grimaça quand ses fesses passèrent la barrière de l’eau, « ça va ? », s’inquiéta Erik, « ça va », le rassura Charles qui s’installa en repliant ses genoux et en s’immergeant jusqu’aux oreilles. Il était divinement bien, cuisant et ronflant comme dans une marmite. Erik lui jeta un regard énamouré, s’assit par terre et posa son menton sur la faïence du rebord, « ta famille… raconte », demanda-t-il. Alors Charles raconta les réveillons de son enfance, les jeux avec les autres enfants qui lui laissaient toujours un goût d’inachevé, ses réveils au matin du 25, ses espoirs quand il descendait le grand escalier de la demeure familiale, ses déceptions renouvelées quand il ouvrait ses paquets, « un costume de fée, ce n’est tout de même pas comme si j’avais commandé un fusil de chasse. En plus, un fusil de chasse, sûr que j’aurais fini par l’obtenir ! ». Erik l’écoutait avec au coin des lèvres et enflammant son œil un brin de colère qui le réconforta. « Et toi, tu aimes Noël ? », « je ne fête pas Noël, je fête Hanoukka, par respect pour ma mère », « oh ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis bête à penser que tous les gens sont pareils. Je fais la même erreur que tout le monde finalement », « y a pas de mal, mon trésor », « et ça consiste en quoi ? Si ça ne t’embête pas de raconter… ». Erik expliqua la fête des lumières et comparant par devers de lui, Charles trouva cette célébration beaucoup plus sincère et belle que celles qu’il avait connues. L’eau avait refroidi, Charles frissonna, « sors, tu as froid », dit Erik en lui tendant une serviette qui chauffait sur un radiateur. Il se sécha. Tout lui plaisait, il voulut que la nuit ne finît jamais, ne pas dormir, ne pas s’éveiller, être aimé par Erik indéfiniment, l’aimer en retour. Gros, il soupira. Erik qui était parti farfouiller à la cuisine, revint et passa sa tête dans l’encadrement de la porte : « tu n’as pas de café par hasard ? », « si, de l’instantané », « pas de café donc. Bon », se résigna-t-il. Il était gai, et beau, courageux, bon, délicat, précieux et rare. On allait le lui voler, c’était certain. Il fallait que Charles fît quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce l’émotion, la fatigue, la chaleur du bain, l’étuve dans la pièce, Charles vacilla, d’une main fragile se retint au lavabo. En une enjambée, Erik fut sur lui. « Ce n’est rien », s’excusa Charles, « tu as mangé pourtant… », « oui, ce n’est rien ». Son évanouissement fut le clou qui paracheva son œuvre, « viens, on va se coucher. La pipe, je te la taillerai demain », « tu vas rester dormir avec moi ? », « oui. Où veux-tu que j’aille ? ».

Ils se couchèrent, bien au chaud, serrés l’un contre l’autre. Comme dans un rêve, Charles parla du jardin de sa grand-mère, du parfum des roses, du rouge du camélia sur le vernis sombre des feuillages, du ciel rose, des ailes des papillons dont à force d’immobilité, couché dans l’herbe, il pouvait distinguer le détail des couleurs et des dessins. A la fois était-il une fée et _Louis Culafroy_ , _Divine_ avant l’heure, au genre monstrueux, indéfini, mais nanti d’une queue, qui montait dans les cieux. A son délire répondit celui d’Erik, capitaine d’une corvette à trois mâts, de voiles déchirées par une tempête, de cordages infernaux, de sacrifices faits à la proue du bateau. A trois heures, Erik bailla, ses paupières lourdes, « je vais dormir, un peu », « tu es levé depuis longtemps ? Tu as travaillé aujourd’hui ? », « depuis cinq heures ce matin », « oh ! dors, je veille. ». Erik rassembla ses genoux contre le ventre de Charles, entre ses bras il mit sa tête. Charles le protégea, il dormit avec lui.

A cinq heures, Charles fut réveillé par des lèvres sur son front. « Mon petit chat, je m’en vais mais je reviens. Il faut que j’aille vérifier mes serres… ». Erik était habillé, assis au bord du lit, les traits tirés, il n’avait dormi que deux heures. Automatiquement, Charles fut un serpent, enroulant autour de lui ses anneaux, « quand ? Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? », « dans quelques heures, dors encore, je reviens avec du bon manger et… tout… », « tout ? », « oui, tout. ».

**Epilogue :**

Sur le pavé verglacé, Charles ne se presse pas. Il ne faudrait pas tomber avant son rendez-vous. Les soirs du 24 décembre ne changent pas, les décorations sont les mêmes. Il a froid, il renoue son écharpe, met les mains dans ses poches. Enfin, il pousse la porte de la brasserie du Théâtre. Immédiatement, la chaleur ambiante lui monte à la tête et lui provoque une suée. A l’endroit consacré, il regarde. Et sourit. Il s’avance, en saluant les serveurs. Cinq ans ont passé et c’est toujours le présent. Il s’appuie à la table, se penche et embrasse la bouche tendue vers lui.

« Mon chaton, tu es gelé, murmure Erik.

\- Un nouveau pull, vraiment ?

\- Avec la laine de Shetland que tu lui as offerte l’année dernière. Qu’est-ce tu en penses ? Elle a fait un effort tout de même.

\- Je ne sais pas si les dessins de bougies c’était bien nécessaire…

\- Laisse-la. Il faut bien qu’elle s’occupe en se lançant des défis… »

Charles retire ses gants, son écharpe, déboutonne son manteau. Sur la banquette, il s’installe. Son cou est pris d’assaut.

« Dieu ! Que tu m’as manqué !

\- On s’est vu hier.

\- Justement, c’est trop long. Dis que toi pas…

\- Grammaticalement, cette phrase n’a aucun sens.

\- Fais pas chier. Réponds.

\- (Soupir) Je n’ai rien fait aujourd’hui. J’ai voulu lire et puis non. J’ai erré comme une âme en peine.

\- Je préfère… »

Un serveur tousse. Le thé de Charles lui est servi sur un plateau.

A deux mains, Charles prend le visage d’Erik. Il est toujours aussi beau, roux à faire se damner les anges qui le voyant au paradis croient le Christ arrivé. Le temps sur lui n’a aucune prise, Charles est jaloux. Charles est jaloux de tout : du temps qui passe, des autres, du monde entier. Mais tout va bien puisqu’impossiblement Erik sourit.

« Je ne te souhaite pas un joyeux Noël, mon trésor.

\- A toi non plus, mon grand amour. »

(Divine continue joyeusement de vous emmerder mais elle est heureuse et, malgré tout le respect que l’on doit à monsieur Jean Genet et l’adoration sans limite qu’on lui voue, c’est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Non ?)

**Author's Note:**

> Allez sur les internets guetter les escaliers si typiques de Besançon. 
> 
> Notre-Dame des Fleurs est le premier roman de Jean Genet, écrit dans la prison de Fresnes en 1942 et publié pour la première fois en décembre 1943. Dans son roman Genet choisit d’écrire, depuis sa cellule de prison, ses fantasmes. Il s’imagine des personnages, les fait jouer, s’aimer, se détester tout en se glissant à l’intérieur de chacun d’eux. Il raconte alors l’histoire de Divine, anciennement Louis Culafroy. Le lecteur suit son parcours tout au long du roman qui se construit sur le modèle détourné d’une vie de saint. Le lecteur suit alors sa vie, son travail de prostitution, sa communauté de travestis, ses amours et sa rencontre avec un jeune assassin, Notre dame, qui donnera son nom au roman. (Source Wikipédia)


End file.
